The Master of Seduction
by silvermoon717
Summary: A yaoi fic about Vincent and Sephiroth. Can Sephiroth get Vincent under his spell? Or will he give into his desire for someone else? This will soon become a battle.(The war is coming, soon)
1. Default Chapter

I haven't written anything in a long time, but I had the idea to write this fic for a long time as well. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in FFVII.

Hello there, I am Sephiroth. And I am one of the most beautiful creatures you could ever come in contact with. I have the most unique qualities, my mysterious colored eyes and my lustrous silver hair. Yes, I am beautiful. I could tell you all about my amazing features and I could also tell you about my adroit fighting skills. But I won't, because none of that is interesting. However I will tell you about my soon to be lover, does that interest you?

Anyway, I have taken in interest in him due to the fact that he spends a lot of time in seclusion. I must get him out of that God awful shell. Another reason why I want him is because, well, I find him very attractive. Yes, I know this is shallow, but what can I do? Every time I see him I just want to run my fingers through that silky black hair of his. I also like happen to like his skin, and I just want to caress him all over.

You probably think I'm sick right about now, don't you? Well, perhaps I am sick and I like it. Oh, wait I almost forgot to tell you his name, quite rude of me, no? His name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine. And he is quite mysterious, and I like that. I have a plan in mind, a plan to make Vincent my lover. And I hope to turn this into an adventure. I have to make this plan fun and exciting, don't I? Besides, when things are fun and exciting, it increases my sexual drive.

Now, I will tell you my plan:

First: I will lure Vincent into my estate, yes, my estate. It's a beautiful building, it has twenty rooms, nine and half bathrooms, two kitchens, a ballroom, and a wine seller. So you could say that I am very wealthy, being the top soldier and all. I do live in it by myself and it does get quite lonely. But this is why I am pursuing Vincent, or should I say one of the reasons why I am pursuing him.

When I lure him to my estate l will give him a vast amount of alcohol so he will be intoxicated, and then I'm going to.....HA! You don't honestly believe that I will get Vincent drunk, do you? Let's not kid ourselves my lovely audience. For starters, getting someone drunk is far too typical. Only perverted people with no kind of decency get people drunk. And I don't like this approach because it's just so pathetic. Me, on the other hand, I am calculating.

I try to find weaknesses, I look for ways to reveal someone's vulnerability. But I can't don this when I first meet someone. I have to get to know them first, I have to take this interest in them. And at times this can be quite difficult, and there had been times when I didn't like doing this. I have to pretend that I'm interested in someone's hobbies. What's annoying about this is that it could be the most tedious hobby on the face of this planet. I often wonder weather people have lives or not.

But I always remember why I seduce people. To get them under my power, I suck up it because I like the control. You may think that I'm just wasting my time seducing people because I get all the respect I could ever ask for. Yes, I do. I have quite a few admirers. And in sense I may control them to a certain degree. But that doesn't' compare to the mental control I can have over one person.

You see, I love it when a person puts all their trust in me. I love it when someone shares their most wild secrets and fantasies with me and not anyone else. But what I love most about this is the fact that I could use their secrets later on, I could use them for my own personal gain. I could their secrets and fantasies as blackmail, just in case they try to step out of line.

Do you hate me now? I seriously hope not. I know this sounds cruel, but I only want you to think of it as fun and exciting. Please, just try, I don't want you to hate me. Now on to the sexual part of my plot, and I know you were waiting for this part, weren't you? Don't lie to yourselves my lovely audience. I mean, really.

When I began to get close to Vincent, this will be the point where he starts sharing everything with me. As soon as he realizes that he can share everything with me, he reach deep within himself and tell me his sexual fantasies. (My goodness, I think I'm getting aroused by this already). Well, now I don't think I need to tell you anything else, you should know what's going to happen from here. But would you like it if I told you what I would like to do to Vincent?

There is so much I want to give him, and don't think he will refuse me. But if you, my lovely audience, believe that Vincent will refuse me, then you doubt my abilities. Now let's talk about Vincent.

He is indeed beautiful to me. If I were to see him I would have the urge to take him and have my way with in that very spot, and in that very moment. I'm not someone who would get extremely aroused and just take my hard cock and stick it in and out. No, that's not me, I don't want sex that lasts for only a few moments. I will never understand why some people only want the orgasm.

I want to enjoy the whole concept of sexual pleasure. I want feel myself thrusts in and out of Vincent, I want to do it slowly, and then I want to do it rapidly. I want to hear his cries of pleasure. I want to hear his heavy breathing afterwards, and I want the two of us to be drenched in our own sweat. Yes, this will be wonderful pleasure.

But what if he wants more from me? What if he wants me to give him pleasure in the most private parts of his body? The answer is really quite simple, I will give it to him. I will do everything in my power to make him want more. At this point I will tease him, just for fun. Just to play with his mind a little bit.

I must come to a close, I don't want reveal anything else to you. So I will let you read this story and find out what happens. This is only the beginning there going to be more plots and probably more naughtiness. But for now, read the first episode of this story and observe what happens. I don't think you will be disappointed (then again, maybe you will). Until then, goodbye for now.

That's the end of Sphiroth's introduction. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in FFVII. Square-Enix owns them, blah, blah, blah.

Vincent Valentine was locked away in his coffin as usual. Stuck in the dark old mansion in Nibelhiem. The sad thing is he only comes out of it sporadically. This seclusion hasn't taken a terrible toll on Vincent mentally. He hasn't begun talking to imaginary people. Nor has he begun to see people that weren't there. But he wasn't prepared to go out into the outside world. Vincent was somewhere in the middle, the reason for this is a great mystery.

Today was one the days in which he would go out see the town. And after that it would be back to the coffin until the fallowing week. He only came out once a week. Vincent roused himself out of the coffin and straightened his wrinkled clothing. Even getting out the coffin was a chore. Stepping out of the basement and walking up the spiral staircase, Vincent inhaled the disgusting scent of mold. The smell didn't bother him, he was use to it.

It was a sunny day in Nibelhiem, but the townspeople had been inside. This was okay with Vincent. Whenever he saw one the townspeople or when they saw him, the only he could hear were their sarcastic remarks. The townspeople had spread all kinds of bazaar rumors about him. Most of them did not come close to being true. But Vincent assumed that this was the only way the townspeople could make themselves feel important. No one came to Nibelhiem, and people who lived in small towns were seen as nothing than bigots.

Vincent stared in the direction of Sephiroth's estate. It was a large house, possibly larger than the Nibelhiem mansion. He had only seen Sephiroth a few times. From what he saw, Sephiroth would sit on the porch and drink a glass of some alcoholic beverage. It didn't seem like he paid any attention to Vincent.

He decided to watch and see if Sephiroth would come out, besides it was one the few things he had to look forward to. Vincent sat down on the stone cold steps of the mansion. He looked around the yard and noticed how it had a very haunting feel to it. The grass was no longer green and there were dead flowers everywhere. The trees hovered over the yard as if they were going crash down on someone at any moment. Perhaps this is reason why the townspeople had been spreading rumors about him. But what did they really know?

Vincent was trying to enjoy the nice weather, but this was surprisingly hard. This is what happens when you shut yourself out from the rest of the world. Then it happened, HE came out of his estate. The strange thing about this is that Vincent wasn't expecting Sephiroth to come out. And as usual, he had an alcoholic beverage of some kind. Sephiroth didn't seem like the type to get drunk, he seemed liked someone who drunk only for pleasures.

He was wearing a long black robe with plant-like patterns. His hair was combed back as a few strands gently stroked his forehead. He was rather handsome. Sephirtoh seemed very relaxed to Vincent. He always viewed Sephiroth as being cold-blooded and cruel. But not today. He watched as Sephiroth sat down in his porch chair. He made a circular motion with his drink, and sniffed it before taking a sip. Vincent wondered why he was watching him, but as before, it was one of the few things he had to look forward to.

He watched as Sephiroth gently stroked his chest, he closed his and let out a soft yawn. His gestures all of a sudden intrigued Vincent, he never really saw him in this state. Vincent had never imagined that Sephiroth could seem so utterly human. What was more fascinating was that Sephiroth's gestures were 'his' gestures. Vincent stared absent mindedly watching him gulp down his glass of alcohol. He didn't even appear close to being intoxicated.

Then it happened, the idea suddenly hit Vincent. He would gather up some kind of courage and go over to Sephiroth's estate. What harm could it do? Besides he realized that he knew nothing about Sephiroth. He had to have some other qualities. He glanced around to if their were any townspeople around, if one them were to even see him approach Sephiroth's estate, no telling what kind of pointless rumors will began to arise.

He slowly walked towards his estate and forced himself to stay calm. His heart was beating madly. Sephiroth did not notice that Vincent was approaching him.

"Hello," Vincent said in a husky deep voice.

Sephiroth looked as though he didn't hear Vincent. But in fact he had.

"What are you doing out? Shouldn't you be in your coffin hiding from the rest of the world?

Vincent was taken aback. First off, he didn't understand why Sephiroth didn't simply say hello back. And second, he would never have guessed that Sephiroth had known about his seclusion, he didn't think Sephiroth even paid attention to how often he came out.

"I haven't been in seclusion long enough to forget manners." Vincent said.

Sephiroth gave a gentle smile and stood up.

"You have backbone, I see. Where are my manners? Hello, Vincent."

"Difficult?"

"No, no, not at all. But judging from that look on your face you didn't have the slightest idea that I had been watching your routine.

"How long have you been watching me?" Vincent asked.

"I don't think that's important, really. What should be important is that I have forgotten about you."

There was a surge of anger rising in Vincent, what on earth made him think that people had forgotten about him? He was glaring viciously at Sephiroth.

"You've got a lot of gall, for someone who has a lot of money you don't seem to get out much. I mean, to waste your time watching my routine. What gives you the right?"

Now, it Sephiroth's turn to be shocked. For moment he seemed a little angry, but it quickly faded.

"Let's not argue with one another. I sure the reason why you came over was to get to know me, no?" Sephiroth said politely.

"Yes," Vincent nodded in agreement. He looked over his shoulder to see if any of the townspeople came out. Sephiroth had seen this.

"Why are you looking over your shoulder like that, you actually have someone to visit?"

"No," Vincent said almost scoffing.

"It's those damn townspeople. I know they've been spreading rumors about me, I don't want them to see me speaking with you."

"What? Now why is that? What are they going to think?"

"You know full well what they're going to think." Vincent said almost raising his voice.

Sephiroth stepped off of his porch and leanded over to Vincent.

"Are they going to think that we're engaging in some sort of sexual activity?" Sephiroth asked whispering gently in Vincent's ear.

He could feel Sephiroth's hot breath against his ear. It felt wonderful to Vincent, he did not know until now that Sephiroth in fact arouse him. Vincent felt himself getting a little hard. He also could smell Sephiroth, and he had the most magnificent scent. The Vincent gently pushed him away. A door had opened and shut. It was one of the townspeople. She was a short heavyset woman who appeared to be in her fifties. She was wearing a white apron over yellow a dress.

Vincent quickly stepped back to turn and leave.

"Now hold on Vincent," Sephiroth said gently grabbing him the arm.

"Why wouldn't you want the townspeople to think that?"

Vincent didn't seem to understand this. What was Sephiroth trying to do, he thought.

"You know why," he said

Vincent had seen the woman staring into their direction and there had a shocking stare on her face.

"She sees us, I have to go, now!"

Sephiroth pulled Vincent close to him.

"Don't spend your time concerning yourself with these foolish townspeople think. I don't care and you shouldn't either. Besides, why don't we try to make this interesting?"

"I don't think I understand."

"Must I educate you?" Sephiroth said tilting Vincent's head back a little. "Just let me do this so I can show you what I mean."

He began to kiss Vincent on the neck very gently. His kisses were so divine that he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel Sephiroth's soft kisses. Vincent could also feel Sephiroth's warm tongue, he shivered as Sephiroth trailed down his neck with his tongue. The two of them finally pulled away.

Vincent only stood motionless, as he was becoming more aware of what just happened.

"Come to my estate tomorrow as soon as you come out your coffin. I'll be waiting for you. And by the way, take a look at the expression on that woman's face." Sephiroth simply turned and went into his estate.

Vincent was still standing trying to collect himself. He had to admit, he liked what Sephiroth did to him. He hadn't felt that kind of pleasure in such a long time, and he had the opportunity to feel it again. He walked back to the Niblehiem mansion and saw the look on the woman's face. There was indeed shock and a hint of disgust.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" Vincent asked.

The woman just stammered.

"Why don't you have a nice day." He said and that's was the end of it. He went inside, not coming back out until the fallowing the day.

That's the end of that chapter, or maybe the end of this episode. Hope you enjoyed it.!


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVII. This is very depressing to me.

On to the next episode.

The time seemed so very far away to Vincent even though it was almost time for him to visit Sephiroth. He couldn't believe it, but this was happening. This perhaps was happening far too quickly for him. But he could only go with the flow. Vincent was still concerned about what the townspeople may think, especially the woman in the yellow dress. She had seen what they were doing and it was all over town by now. Vincent couldn't understand why Sephiroth saw this as some sort of game. What is more interesting is the fact that Vincent found this partially exciting.

Maybe to a certain degree he liked the fact that at least the townspeople did talk about him. Even though most of time the things the townspeople said was usually negative. Vincent examined himself in the mirror. He looked good in his silk red shirt and his black slacks. His hair was neatly groomed and it silky as ever. Vincent glanced out the bedroom window and saw the same woman from yesterday. This time her dress was sky blue. Vincent knew the woman was only out there to see if he was going to Sephiroth's estate.

He was, but what business was it of hers? She was pretending to read a newspaper. Vincent knew she was pretending, because no one in the town of Nibelhiem cared what was going on in the outside world. He never saw anyone pick up a newspaper, a book, or even a piece of paper with words on it. It would be fair to say no one read in this town. Vincent left the Niblehiem mansion, he wasn't nervous about this visit for some reason, instead, he had a decent level of confidence.

The woman was staring at Vincent as approach the estate. Although, she pretended as though she didn't notice him at all.

Hello there, it's a nice evening, isn't it?" Vincent said trying to sound cheerful. He didn't know why he was doing this.

The woman simply ignored him. He rang the doorbell and Sephiroth almost immediately came to the door.

"Ah, yes you're on time, I can't tell you how much I value punctuality. My, that pitiful woman again, and since when did anyone in this town began reading?" Sephiroth asked.

"She isn't really reading. She must've known I was coming over."

"Ah, now I see."

Vincent stepped into Sephiroth's estate. There was a scent of cinnamon in the air. The estate was impressive. He entered the hallway which was white marble and extremely shiny. The walls were covered with some sort of dork green color. It had given the hallway a calming feel to it. Vincent noticed the golden candelabras that lined up across the hall. This was heaven compared to the old Nibelhiem mansion he dwelled in. Sephiroth led him down the hall and into a very large opening. A giant chandelier hung above them and Vincent was quite certain that it worth more than the whole town.

"I would show around but it could take awhile. And I don't want to waste time this evening. Would you like something to drink?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't drink, do you have anything that isn't alcohol?"

"I do, but it's only water, and I don't think you want that."

"Your right, I don't. Perhaps I'll have some vodka."

"Vodka, well alright then. Macy, where are you? Macy?" Sephiroth yelled out.

Vincent assumed that she was his maid. She quickly came out from out of nowhere with a duster in her hand. She was wearing knee-length gray maid's uniform. Her brown hair was tied in a tight little bun. Vincent found her to be rather adorable looking.

"He wants a glass of vodka, would you be a dear and get it for him please?"

"Will do, sir. Anything else?"

"No my darling, that will be all." Sephiroth said sweetly.

She then left to go get Vincent's vodka. He was surprised at the way Sephiroth treated Macy. All the wealthy people Vincent had known treated their servants as dirt under their feet.

"Have you ever had vodka, or any alcohol for that matter?" Sephiroth asked.

"No," said Vincent said.

This wasn't completely true, Vincent recalled a time in his childhood when he came across a tray of glasses. They were filled with vodka, however, he did not know this. He thought the glasses were filled with water and took a sip from a glass. The alcohol had almost knocked the wind of Vincent, this mistake had caused him to never drink.

"Drink it slowly, and let it run down your throat." Sephiroth said as Macy came out carrying a small silver platter with Vincent's drink.

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you," he said

"You are quite welcome. So, I see you're turning to men now, no?" Macy said with a smirk on her face.

"Please leave now." Sephiroth said in a commanding tone.

Vincent tied to follow Sephiroth's advice about drinking the vodka, but this small task seemed too much for him.

"Put it up to your lips and take a small sip, do it slowly."

Vincent did just that, but it was just as strong now as it was when he was a young boy. He shut his eyes trying to swallow the bitter drink, but the urge to cough defeated him.

"Never mind, let's not waste out time with this, I'll take it." Sephiroth said taking the glass of vodka and then gulping very quickly.

How he could do this, Vincent will never know. Sephiroth led him up the marble staircase and into den with dark green furniture. This turned out to be a very cozy place; the lamp gave off a dim light. The curtains seemed to be made from velvet and Vincent could not tell what color they were because they were so dark.

"Tell me, why did you finally decide to come to my estate yesterday?" Sephiroth asked sitting down. "Since I've been spending some time watching you, it would seem very unlikely for you to come over and visit."

Vincent took some time to think about how he would answer. And after this short contemplation, he soon realized he no real good answer. The truth was Vincent did not know why he came over to Sephiroth's estate.

"I don't know why I came to visit you. Perhaps it was because I needed some kind of human contact." Vincent simply answered.

"Well I suppose you would being locked away in that coffin." Sephiroth said chuckling a little.

"Yes, perhaps. But may I ask you a question? What did Macy mean when she said 'I see your turning to men now?'

There was an interesting expression on Sephiroth's face. A look of annoyance and nominal shock.

"What do you think she meant?" Sephiroth said as he stood up and towards Vincent. He pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Do not dwell on these things, it's about us now." He said moving his hands underneath Vincent's shirt.

"I can be very gentle, and I can be very rough." Sephiroth said as he caressed him. Vincent was quivering all over as his hair stood on end

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked trying to control his arousal.

"I want you to trust me, you can trust me. I won't hurt you in any way." Sephiroth continued to whisper seductively.

"Trust you?"

"Yes,"

Sephiroth pulled Vincent down on the couch. He then moved his hand down Vincent's crotch. He becoming very hard as Sephiroth touched him and caressed him.

"Ah, that's very lovely." Vincent moaned.

"Yes, I know. I feel you getting hard, I can feel how the blood is rushing to your penis. I like the warmness of it."

Sephiroth jerked Vincent's cock a little, as he gently stroked Vincent's head with his thumb.

"Do you like that?" Sephiroth purred in his ear.

But Vincent only replied in a soft moan, he forced Sephiroth's hand down his pants, wanted him to forever touch him. At this moment, Vincent wondered can someone who touches him in this manner really be cruel. He was now convinced that this was another side of Sephiroth. This was his passionate side. Sephiroth continued to stroke Vincent's cock as whispered in his ear the most wanton sexual remarks.

"You can share everything with me, I really want to know the secrets you've never told anyone else." Sephiroth said soothingly.

Vincent was still enchanted by Sephiroth's touch. He probably didn't hear everything Sephiroth said. Instead, Vincent drawn into the world of soft caresses.

"Would you like to know about the time I...." Vincent began.

Ha ha, that will be all for now. Yes, it's me Sephiroth. And I would hate to leave you in suspense like this, but what can I say? I know what you wanted, but for now I'm going to tease you. I find it all too amusing, that is why I'm doing this. I don't do it because I hate you, how can I hate my lovely audience? Don't think I don't want Vincent, which is quite far from the truth. I'm hungry for him possibly hungrier for him than he is for me. But I have to take things slowly, I cannot think with my...well you know what I mean. I have to think with my brain. You understand don't you? Well, you will be hearing from me, even though you're probably tired of me. Until then, farewell my lovely audience.

I'm sorry to disappoint you like this, yes I know this chapter sucked, but what are going to do? Just keep reading.


	4. chapter 3

This is just one of Sephiroth's intermissions; he may do this throughout the story, just so you'll know. But the good stuff may come sooner than you think. Enjoy.

Sephiroth:

You must hate my rotten guts. You must despise me, do you not? If you don't than I am ever so happy. I will speak to you for only a short time, I just wanted you to know that my plan seems to be going more smoothly than what I had anticipated. I thought it would take a considerable amount of time to get Vincent under my spell, but even I can be wrong about these things. He's already prepared to tell me about his sexual fantasy, but the only thing I'm concerned about is persuading him to fulfill his fantasy. That is where my mind is right now. I care for nothing else.

And I am quite certain you know about my lovely servant, Macy. It would be best if you ignore her. She is irrelevant to this whole story; she is trying to reveal things about me that I don't want Vincent to know, at least not yet. I think she may have some sort of personal vendetta against me, I don't know I'm just guessing. Well, my lovely audience, I will leave to continue the story. On to the next episode, please.

Sepiroth continued to caress Vincent, but he wasn't able to control his arousal.

"You must stop now, I don't know how much more of this I can take. Please, please stop." Vincent said breathing heavily.

Sephiroth complied and removed his hand from between his legs. It had taken a few moments for Vincent to regain his senses. He failed to control his orgasm and could feel himself cum. But no other than that, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Would you like to know about the time I had the most interesting dream?"

Yes, tell me."

"Well, what is interesting is that I had it more than once and soon I became obsessed with the person I was dreaming about. Not in a psychotic way, mind you. But in a way in which I wanted to really feel this person touch me, kiss me, and perhaps even make love to me." Vincent began.

"This dreams occurred when I was in my late teens. But the person I dreamt about wasn't a fantasy, he was someone I knew. Just like me, he belonged to the Turks. He had many qualities; he was charming, funny, very intelligent, and very, very attractive." This was a shock for me. I noticed how attractive he was. I found myself staring at him quite often. I liked looking at his beautiful face; he had certain calmness to his face. If you were to see him you would think that he was someone who could not get angry.

What I really liked were his dark brown eyes, I found them to be his most unique physical feature."

Vincent paused and turned to Sephiroth. There was a look of indulgence on his face.

"What was his name?"

Vincent smiled when Sephiroth asked this.

"His name was Nicholas. I kept my distance from him most the time. I did not want to give him any odd impressions. But all the while I longed for him; I had this strong desire to be with him." Vincent sighed and then continued.

"Strange, how it began to happen. I go to bed one night as usual and the dreams started. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I could have told have told a counselor about these dreams, but I didn't. Instead, I let the dreams consume me, and I came to the realization that I enjoyed having them."

"One of the dreams I remember quite vividly was the one where Nicholas and I were at a beach. For some reason I was trying to get him to go in the water with me. I was peeling off my own clothing and I saw Nicholas blushing. I still tried to cajole him into getting into the water with me. It didn't seem like he would, so I found myself embracing him gently. Then I started to whisper in his ear and he began to laugh a little." Vincent paused feeling awkward.

"Go on; tell me what you did next. I know you're shy, but it's quite alright." Sephiroth said leaning over to Vincent.

"I never knew I had such sexual capabilities. In the dream I was the dominate one. I slowly peeled off Nicholas's clothing. He didn't try to stop me or anything, he just simply smiled. I brought his body closer to me and pulled him down on the sand with me. I could almost feel his heavy breathing, everything seemed so real. Nicholas had whispered something in my ear, but I didn't understand what it was, the only thing I understood was his hot breath against my ear. I felt myself become hard suddenly.

Then I started to kiss Nicholas very slowly, and very gently. I just wanted taste him, I wanted to explore the softness of his warm lips. Ah, the way his lips felt was no other than exhilarating. I only deepened the kiss to fulfill my immediate desires, I could his tongue inch its way into my mouth. Nicholas wanted to explore me, and the only thing I could was allow him. He sucked my tongue very rapaciously, and was becoming harder." Vincent paused again and glanced at Sephiroth.

"I think I need a drink of water." Vincent said.

"Oh, well alright."

Sephiroth yelled for Macy, and as always she appeared immediately.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Would you bring Vincent a glass of water, please?"

"Yes, sir." Macy was left as quickly as she appeared.

"Is your own fantasy too steamy for you to tell it?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm fine." Vincent said trying not to sound annoyed.

Macy appeared with the glass of water. Vincent took the water and began to drink it without stopping.

"My goodness, you must be terribly thirsty." Macy said. "What were you two talking about? I hope Master Sephiroth didn't make you reveal your sexual fantasies."

"That will be all, Macy. You may leave now." Sephiroth said making a gesture for her to leave.

Sephiroth then turned to Vincent and gave a sly smile.

"You may continue, if you can."

"Yes, of course. Anyway, as I was becoming more and more aroused, I ran my hands all over Nicholas's body, just to feel his smooth skin. It felt like he was quivering under my touch. This made me want him all the more. He pulled away from our delicious kiss. I rolled with him in the sand until I was on top. 'What are you going to do to me?' I remembered him asking me this. 'Let me surprise you,' I said to him.

"What I had done at that moment was touch him in his most private places. I gently caressed his hard cock. I loved the sound of the moans that emitted from his mouth. But because of this, I felt the urge to tease him a bit. I continued to caress him, but only slowly and his moans would become louder. Then I would quicken the pace of my caresses, and then slow down again. I enjoyed watching him when he was near his climax, and loved seeing the look on his beautiful face when I would delay that climax.

"The only thing I could have done at that moment was give him what he longed for. I ran my fingers through his beautiful brown hair. Assuring him that everything would be fine, I spread his legs and his brown eyes gleamed. I had to stroke the opening between his legs; I only wanted to hear his soft moans once more before I plunged into him.

I kissed his nipples while I slowly entered him. As I pushed my way into him he whispered something to me, but this time I understood what he said.

"You never knew how I've wanted this, god I want you so badly." He said.

I was gentle with him, first I began with slow thrusts and then I moved in a circular motion. Nicholas moaned and arched his back to feel this pleasure. Our bodies writhe together in such wonderful ecstasy. All of this seemed like it would lasts forever, but it didn't. The climax came and I could feel myself sweating all over. I woke with wet sheets, all seemed so real."

"I will never forget that dream. But the sad thing is that I will never see Nicholas again. I often wonder if he ever thought of me in the same way. I wondered if he had the same desires as I." Vincent stopped and looked at Sephiroth. For a moment he wanted Sephiroth, but he quickly suppressed this desire.

"How wonderful you remember a dream from long ago."

"It was too intense to actually forget. And I'm certain I have had other dreams. At some point they will perhaps come to me." Vincent stood up and headed for the door.

"You're not leaving already, are you?"

"Well, I..." But Vincent only stammered.

"I guess I don't have to go. It's not as though I am going to something important." He sat back down.

"I'll call Macy so she can bring us some wine, I want us to talk some more."

At that moment, Sephiroth moved closer to Vincent and put his arm around him.

"I never thought we could get along this well."

My, everything is really falling into place. I don't know to say to you my lovely audience, except....Well, I have nothing. Just continue to read and see what happens.

This may have sucked but only because it wasn't written like I wanted it to be written. Well, hoped you enjoyed it nevertheless.


	5. chapter 4

I do not own any of the FF7 characters, and sadly I never will. Life is sooooooo unfair.

On to the next episode.

Vincent was back at the Nibelhiem mansion. He wasn't in his coffin however; there wasn't a need to crawl back into it. For once he was happy. And for once he decided to stop punishing himself for what he did when he belonged to the Turks. Telling Sephiroth about Nicholas was a weight lifted from Vincent's shoulders. Although he liked keeping his fantasies all to himself, sharing them with someone else was very fulfilling. He also made an effort to stop thinking of the middle-aged woman who wears brightly colored dresses. Vincent looked out the window and saw the woman getting water from the town well.

"Maybe I should go out there and speak to that woman." Vincent said to himself.

It could do some harm, however he would like to find out why she wore bright clothes. Her dress happened to be orange this time. For the first time, it didn't seem like she concerned with Vincent, she was actually busy. He stepped out of his room and headed downstairs, Vincent was going to speak to the woman. "What am I doing?" He thought to himself. Ever since he began to see Sephiroth he suddenly lost all fear. Before Vincent stepped outside he gave himself another chance to change his mind, he decided to go outside.

He opened the door and saw that the woman didn't take any notice of him. What should he do to get her attention? Vincent slammed the door behind him trying to startle her, but this was a complete and utter failure. Odd how this was turning out, first she would spy on Vincent and Sephiroth and she won't even give Vincent acknowledgement.

"Just what exactly is your problem?" Vincent said suddenly.

She did not answer.

"Ignoring me, are you?"

Vincent decided to take a more polite approach.

"May I ask what your name is?"

She still did not answer, however she did look Vincent in the eye. She had dark brown eyes and lines on her mouth. It seemed like this woman was never happy, instead she had the look of being displeased with everything.

"My name is Millie." She said almost caustically.

"Ah how wonderful, but it sounds more like a nickname." Vincent said trying to maintain this suave--like demeanor.

"It is a nickname, but you don't need to know my name from birth." She said. Her tone was harsh. Her eyes were narrowed and a look of anger and disdain covered her face.

"I would like to get back to work if that's alright with you." Her tone was becoming more strident but Vincent only nodded and smiled.

"Madam, please. I'm only trying to be kind. Now if you will let...."

"Why aren't you visiting your lover?" Millie said suddenly.

Vincent was taken aback but he was trying to force the shock from coming over him. He continued to smile gritting his teeth at the same time. It was difficult to be pleasant around this woman.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Vincent said walking off angrily.

Vincent knew this was a mistake, but he ignored his conscious and tried to be nice to Millie. "At least I know her name," he thought.

Vincent went inside the Nibelhiem mansion and up to his bedroom. There wasn't anything to do. He hadn't thought about visiting Sephiroth; however when Vincent told him about his sexual fantasy, Nicholas began to consume his thoughts. After all these years his desire for him had came back. But then, his desire for him may have never disappeared. Vincent reflected on this for a moment as he sat down on his bed. He now recalled a moment that happened between him and Nicholas.

Perhaps Nicholas didn't think of it as a moment between them, but Vincent did. The two were sitting on top of a hill one evening. They were on some kind of mission, but this wasn't important. Vincent saw this as an opportunity to get close to Nicholas, everything around them was beautiful. The grass was freshly cut and the night sky was filled with thousands of stars. How the two of them came together was a mystery, but it made no difference to Vincent.

"Isn't there more?" Nicholas asked. But Vincent didn't quite understand what he was saying?

"More what?"

"You know, more. More to life. This can't be it." Nicholas relaxed himself on the grass.

"All we do is go on missions and hunt people down. You would think this would be exciting, but it's not, at least not for me."

Vincent was speechless; he could not believe that Nicholas was reaching out to him. So it seems he was unhappy as a Turk. But what good did the Turks ever do?

"I want more out of life. I want to travel,"

"But we do travel." Vincent remembered saying sheepishly.

"I know, I know, but we don't try to form connections with local townspeople. And it's very sad because I know they are afraid of us. I want to travel to gain intellectual, emotional, and spiritual fulfillment. I want to learn about other people, their hopes and dreams, their moments in childhood, I want to learn..."

Nicholas had stopped, Vincent remembered the cold silence that feel between them. He wanted to hold Nicholas, but he had to fight this desire.

"I don't think you understand," he said finally.

How could this have happened? The night was supposed to be beautiful. How could Nicholas say that? If he had only known Vincent's desire for him. Perhaps this was why he chose to repress this memory. There was nothing Vincent could have done, but he couldn't let Nicholas know that he had hurt his feelings.

"I did understand, I really did." He said to himself.

A hard knock on the door startled Vincent. At first Vincent thought it was Millie, but when he looked out the window and saw that she was gone. Heading downstairs very quickly, he swung the door open only to Sephiroth.

"How nice it is to you."

"Um, hello." Vincent said

"You will invite me in, won't you?"

Vincent stepped inside to let him enter. He could smell Sephiroth's sweetness closing his eyes to savoir it.

"Are you feeling alright? You look as if something is bothering you."

"No, I'm fine."

"I came here to give you something." Sephiroth said softly. He raked his fingers through Vincent's hair.

"You only have to let yourself go."

"I don't know." Vincent said as Sephiroth pulled him close. He gently licked Vincent's cheek and then kissed it.

I really don't know." Vincent said as his arousal grew.

"Come on, you want this. I know you do."

"No, I don't!" Vincent said pushing Sephiroth away.

He was shocked at what he just done, and so was Sephiroth. The two of them stood facing one another as Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you do that? What is the matter with you?" A look of anger and confusion came over his face.

"It's Nicholas isn't it? You haven't gotten over him. Don't think I can't tell." Sephiroth had a cold tone in his voice.

"You have no idea." Vincent said.

"Well, this very...I don't know...pathetic."

"Why are you getting angry? Even if I was thinking of Nicholas I don't see why it should matter to you." Vincent was lying he was thinking of Nicholas, but he didn't understand how Sephiroth could have picked up on it.

"I'm leaving now." Sephiroth said without looking at Vincent. In a swift movement he stormed out of the Nibelhiem mansion.

Sephiroth

Ah, my lovely audience. I am here again talking to you. I know you read what happened. I must be very honest with you, this situation with Vincent, yes, that's right; I'm calling it a 'situation' because that's what it is. This situation has to be eliminated. My plan will not go smoothly if he is thinking of this Nicholas person. Perhaps my mistake was persuading Vincent to tell me about his fantasy, but how would I have known he had certain feelings for this Nicholas? Well, I didn't know. This is a problem for me, a very large problem. When he gets to the point where he doesn't want me to touch him that means something is terribly wrong.

Lots of people would want me touch them. People seem to melt under my touch, and I know this is some kind of gift that I can use to my advantage. I enjoy having this kind of power over people. I love it when a woman moans in pleasure when my hard cock enters her and thrusts out of her, ah the thrusting. Is there anything more wonderful? You understand what I mean don't you? Well, my lovely audience I will leave you to ponder everything that is beginning to happen. Goodbye for now.

I know this was a bad chapter, but I want more plot development. There will be more yaoi in later chapters.


	6. chapter 5

Here is the next chapter to make up for the last one. Enjoy!!!!

Weeks have passed and Vincent was soon obsessed with Nicholas. He hadn't thought about visiting Sephiroth and he was certain Sephiroth wasn't thinking of him. Why had all these memories come flooding back? Besides, he was convinced that Nicholas didn't have feelings for him anyway. That moment they spent together now seemed worthless, but Vincent never knew that Nicholas had dreams. This didn't matter now because according to Nicholas, Vincent didn't understand what it meant to have dreams and what it meant to want more in life. How wrong had he been, if only Vincent would have opened himself up then his feelings would have never been hurt.

Now realizing that Nicholas had been the one to open up, maybe this is why he thought Vincent didn't understand. But what could he do about this now?

For the first time in weeks he suddenly felt like going into his coffin. After all it wasn't like anyone would care if he had, not even Millie. Vincent got out of his comfortable bed, but he didn't bother to look out the window. There was suddenly a loud knock on the door, but Vincent took his time in answering the door.

"Listen to me, what happened..." Vincent thought it would be Sephiroth, but as it turned it was Macy. She was standing before him in a very cheerful mood.

"Listen to you? What for?" Macy said.

A wave of embarrassment came over him; he could feel his cheeks flush.

"I'm so sorry; I thought you'd be Sephiroth. He may be frustrated with me. Come in." Vincent said.

"Ya think? I think he is. Every time I ask about you he looks at me like I've done something horribly wrong." Macy said.

"Has he even said something about me?"

"He might've, I really can't say."

Vincent invited Macy to come sit with him in the cool and dark parlor as only a few rays of light peeked through the curtains. He wasn't certain that Macy has seen basically everything Sephiroth has done, and he didn't know if he could squeeze some information out of her. Or there was a possibility that Macy has seen everything Sephiroth has done.

"I want to talk to you about something. What all have you told Sephiroth?"

"The only thing I told him was one fantasy I had about this young man and that was it." Vincent said in a very serious tone.

Macy didn't respond she only looked as if to say 'you made a terrible mistake.' She dusted some lent off her black skirt. Vincent now realized it had been awhile since the mansion had been dusted.

"You told him your fantasy and now he's going to want something more from you, but there seems to be something that is hindering him from taking further actions."

"Further actions, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

Macy looked at Vincent as though he were some kind of idiot.

"What do you think he's doing? He's not trying to be your friend. He wants you for something that has nothing to do with friendship. You may not want to believe me because you may think of me as just as a clueless maid, but Vincent let me tell you, I am very vigilant. Sephiroth doesn't even try to hide things from me, but he thinks I'm an idiot. He thinks I don't know what he's trying to do." Macy said as she reached out and touched Vincent's hand.

Everything was beginning to make sense now, it was no wonder Macy had made that comment about Sephiroth turning to men. There was a part of Vincent that didn't want to believe Macy. But she sounded so convincing and everything that Sephiroth had done thus far was almost identical to what she was saying.

"You know there were others. I want you to tell me about them." Vincent demanded. But he really didn't know if he wanted her to tell him about the others.

"Well, alright, but there were so many people he seduced. At first it was a young woman named Aeris. And Sephiroth made her his prey. She was the perfect target for him. Aeris was innocent, pretty, and she seemed to be naïve at times. I remember one night when she came over to the estate. Sephiroth told me to get fetch him a black chemise for Aeris. I remember him telling her to let her hair down. And because I was curious as to what he was saying, I quickly went to go get the chemise and hurried back upstairs. But I decided to stand outside and listen to what he was saying."

"You're remarkably beautiful. Lie down on the bed." I remember hearing Sephiroth saying this. For a moment I was kind of jealous, but I knew I couldn't let that get in the way. So, I went into his room and presented the black chemise to him."

"Here you are sir." I said to him

Aeris was on the bed half naked I tried not to look but I couldn't help it."

"Then he said to me," 'We won't need that after all, Macy. Why don't you take off early since I won't need anything else from you?'

"I left the room as he closed the door, but I didn't leave from the floor. I decided to stay near his room sitting on the stairs. I didn't know why I was doing this, but I guess I was just curious. As I sat I didn't hear anything for a few minutes. So, I'm thinking 'maybe they went to sleep,' but then I knew this was kind of stupid."

Macy heaved a sigh and looked at Vincent as if to say 'get ready for this'. She stood up and circled around the coffee table.

"It was happening, Vincent. The two of them. Sephiroth had her under his spell. I heard them, they were loud. At least Aeris was. I shouldn't have been all that surprised because it was going to happen. Oh man, Vincent, you wouldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew the moments when he was thrusting in and out of her. I could hear his husky grunts. This went on for a couple of hours and then finally the screaming had quelled. A few minutes later Sephiroth came out in a black robe which was open. I didn't want him to see me so ran downstairs to my room."

Macy sat back down and it seemed she was relieved to get this off her chest. It was amazing how she had the courage to tell Vincent what was going on inside Sephiroth's estate. It was clear she knew pretty much everything that went on.

"You're telling me this because...." Vincent began

"I'm telling you this because you're next. Soon you'll be giving him pleasure." Macy said.

"I don't know why you're saying this."

"Oh, come on. I bet you let Sephiroth touch you already, didn't you?"

Vincent froze, he stared at Macy as if he challenging her in some way.

"You think I would allow that to happen?" He said coldly.

"I think you already have." She said matching his cold tone.

"Get out! Now! I don't want you here."

Macy didn't move until Vincent stood up. He walked behind her as they headed for the exit.

"You know, I was only trying to be your friend. I don't understand why you don't believe me; Sephiroth doesn't care about anyone's feelings. All he cares about is having power over you. Don't you see how's he's manipulating you?" Macy cried.

"Get out!" Vincent shouted as he almost pushed her out.

"Fine I'll leave. But don't come crying to me when your feelings are hurt. I don't understand how someone like you could be so stupid." Macy shouted as Vincent slammed the door.

This wasn't true, was it? He thought to himself. He reached out to Sephiroth; this was why he came out the coffin in the first place. Yes he loved it when Sephiroth touched him, but Vincent also thought that he wanted to get close to him. Despite his dormant desire for Nicholas he thought he would get over him because of Sephiroth.

Vincent was now foolish to think this. Yes, he needed to get over Nicholas and Sephiroth was going to do that, but not because he cared about Vincent's feelings, but only because he wanted to have Vincent under his spell. This whole thing was never about friendship it was about power. So, what should Vincent do now? Go over the estate and confront him? This was an option, but this wasn't the option he wanted. He wanted to something that was conniving, if he were to confront Sephiroth he would only deny everything.

Vincent had to be just as sneaky and underhanded as Sephiroth. He would have to manipulate, he would have to fight fire with fire. He would have to teach Sephiroth a lesson. And Vincent knew just how to do it. But it will involve Nicholas. Even though he was away from him, Vincent could still use him. Perhaps it was cruel, but it was also very exciting. He would have to learn to fight off Sephiroth's sexual advances, which was the only problem. And he would have to apologize to Macy. Besides, she was very valuable and he couldn't have her being angry with him. All Vincent has to do is go over to the estate and reconcile with Sephiroth, try to convince him that he was over Nicholas. But there was a huge possibility that this may not work. But for now, this will have to do until something more can be done.

Just trying to make it interesting. Don't worry there will be yaoi sooner or later. I don't know where this story is going. This is really starting to sound like a soap opera, isn't it? And I really don't know why I brought Aeris into this, but wouldn't she seem like the perfect prey?


	7. chapter 6

On to the next episode please!!!!

It was a quiet evening in the town of Nibelheim and because of the warm weather the townspeople sat outside on their porches gazing up at the stars. As usual Vincent was inside but he was pondering how he would approach his current predicament. He was beginning to have second thoughts and doubts. He never should have told Sephiroth about Nicholas and now Macy was involved in this in some way. To make matters worse, people all over town knew his relations with Sephiroth. As if it weren't bad enough people already viewed him as some sort of monster.

Walked over to the mirror and gazed at his reflection. There was something about him that had changed; his face seemed more bright than usual. Vincent was never bad looking; he looked as if he had never aged. And he knew this; he always had smooth skin and silky black hair. And Vincent knew Sephiroth was attracted to him, he just didn't understand why despite his nice features. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his black silk shirt and allowed his hair to flow freely. Ah, yes he was beautiful, not handsome, but amazingly beautiful.

As Vincent stepped out side he tried to ignore the townspeople as he headed over to the estate. He could see Millie sitting on her porch she was wearing a white dress with yellow polka dots. Vincent did not understand why a woman as bitter Millie would wear such flamboyant clothing. He forced a smile on his face and continued walking. He finally arrived at Sephiroth's estate and once again debated with himself weather he should go in or not. It would be easier if Vincent would just go back into his coffin.

Macy answered the door and she had a disapproving look on her face, in fact, she actually looked like Millie.

"He's upstairs." She said.

"Listen, I don't want you to be angry with me, alright." Vincent said.

Macy lowered her gaze and slowly stepped aside to let him in. Vincent the n took her by the shoulders and put his hand on her cheek.

"I've should have listened to you. I'm really sorry." He said kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Forgive me."

Redness covered Macy's face as she tried to stop herself from giggling.

"You're forgiven and I accept your apology." She said as she kissed Vincent on the cheek.

"He's in the den; you know which one, don't you?"

"Yes, madam,"

Vincent walked up the circular stairs and walked down the candle lit hallway. He detected a scent of lavender and he knew it was coming from out of the den. Sephiroth was sitting in a large white chair, he was wearing a dark green robe.

"Sephiroth"

"Vincent"

"Look I know you're disgusted with me at the moment..."

"Disgusted doesn't even come close to what I am feeling towards you." Sephiroth interrupted.

"Please, don't do this. You can't be sickened by me that much." Vincent said.

Sephiroth turned away from him; Vincent then went in front of him and knelt down before Sephiroth as if he were some kind sovereign ruler. He took his hand and kissed it gently; he then took Sephiroth's fingers and stroked them individually with his tongue.

"I know you're frustrated with me, but don't be," Vincent said as he continued to lick and suck Sephiroth's fingers tenderly.

"I don't want you to be upset with me; I need someone to share my desires with." Vincent said, the wonderful moistness of his tongue couldn't deflect Sephiroth all that much.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said softly. He raked his hand through Vincent's hair twirling his hair with his finger. Vincent rose from his knees and tried to pull Sephiroth's robe off his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to prove to you that I am over Nicholas." Vincent lied. But he couldn't tell if Sephiroth knew.

The two of them stared at each for several minutes. Vincent then climbed on Sephiroth's lap. But they continued to stare each other down.

"You know, I was beginning to think that you still desired Nicholas," he said unbuttoning Vincent's shirt. "I don't know why I was getting so worried; once you come in contact with me you will no longer desire anyone else." Sephiroth said as he continued to slowly remove Vincent's shirt.

"So, you believe me?"

"Of course I do." Sephiroth said but there was something deceiving in his voice and there was a possibility that Vincent didn't pick up on this.

"Oh, good. Now we can continue doing what we were doing before."

"Yes, yes indeed." Sephiroth said as he finally took off Vincent's shirt. He ran his hands across Vincent's chest.

"Why did you decide to come out of your coffin? I know it wasn't because of me, or was it?"

"I came out because I wanted to know if there was another side to you." Vincent became aroused at the softness and movement of Sephiroth's hands. He couldn't control his sudden desire.

"Oh, is that so?" Sephiroth soon began to kiss Vincent's nipples. He closed his eyes to feel the caressing of Sephiorth tongue.

"Ahhhh, that's wonderful." He said. "I really love this side of you. But I want you to tell me about Aeris?" Vincent said.

Sephiroth quickly desist his advances. He had the usual expression of shock and confusion. The two of them were once again in a staring contest.

"Aeris? Who told you about her? Were you talking to Macy?"

"I don't think that's important right now; there is no need for you to get angry, either." Vincent said trying to stay calm. He knew he struck a nerve by mentioning Aeris. His arousal was soon gone and he was thinking of ways to make the threatening look on Sephiroth's face disappear.

"Sephiroth, please just tell me. I told you about Nicholas." Vincent said.

But this didn't work; Sephiroth still appeared to be angry. Vincent removed himself from his lap and began to put on his shirt, he kept a close eye on Sephiroth's expression and he still looked angry.

"I'm going to leave now." Vincent said edging towards the door.

"Wait a moment." Sephiroth said. He rose from the chair and pulled Vincent close to him.

"I'll tell you all about her, I'll even tell you about the things I did to her."

A wave of shock flooded over Vincent. Strange, a moment ago Sephiroth look as if he wanted to kill Vincent. And now he was holding him in his arms again.

"When I first encountered her, she was this sweet innocent girl who never had sex. Yes, I took her virginity." Sephiroth whispered in Vincent's ear.

"But I won't tell you about that now, I will tell you how I got her under my power." Sephiroth lowered Vincent onto the floor. "We were right here in the den, she told me about one of her naughty dreams and how she wanted to fulfill her erotic desires. As I heard her speak she was becoming so terribly aroused. She was panting a little as she spoke. I watch her look at me with burning desire; she wanted me to do her." Sephiroth started kissing Vincent on the neck.

"So I brought her close to me and I lowered her onto the floor like I did with you just now."

Vincent was soon trying to fight his intense desire. He was the one who was supposed to seduce, not the other way around. His plan failed miserably. But what did it matter now? He was beginning to get used to failure. He couldn't think about Nicholas, Sephiroth succeeded in making Vincent forget about him.

"I took off every bit of clothing she was wearing and tossed it aside. Until she was completely nude. Her body only was a display of breathtaking beauty I had to have because of this." Sephiroth said as he removed Vincent's shirt.

"I sucked her nipples like this." He proceeded with this action

"And then I kissed her stomach, like this." He kissed Vincent's stomach.

"You want to know what else I did." Sephiroth said as he unbuttoned Vincent's pants and then pulling them down along with his silk boxers.

"I kissed her here, and I licked her. She was so wonderfully succulent, and now I want to see if you're succulent here."

"No, don't! Stop!" Vincent cried as he rolled over on his stomach. "Please!"

"You really want me to stop?" Sephiroth asked calmly.

"I don't know." Vincent said exasperated.

Sephiroth rose from Vincent smiling indulgently at him. This was the best part for him, seeing people in this state. He loved seeing Vincent's helplessness and he loved seeing how people had to fight their desires, but they would eventually lose and give into Sephiroth. He was the master at this.

"I knew what you were trying to do; you failed at hiding your desire for Nicholas. But I am the only who can make you forget him. Face it Vincent, you can't resist me and neither can anyone else. Just admit you want me and soon everything will be fine. But it's a shame you used Nicholas to overcome your desire for me. I can't believe you would even do that." Sephiroth said laughing.

"When you leave from here, you're going to come back wanting more. Everyone always come back. The only thing you have to worry about is weather I'm going to reject you or not."

Sephiroth soon walked out of the den leaving Vincent to soak in his own failure.

"War." Vincent said quietly and coldly.

I don't know what happened here, but I'll figure it out soon.


	8. chapter 7

On to the next episode. Enjoy!!!!

Vincent was sprawled out on his king size bed plotting to get back at Sephiroth. He hadn't thought of anything at the moment and it was beginning to annoy him. He soon came to the realization that Sephiroth was far too astute to fall for a simple trick. And Vincent knew Macy was on his side, so this was a plus. He didn't understand why Macy was willing to help him, she didn't know of his failure and was too embarrassed to admit this to her.

Vincent was angry with himself for using Nicholas in his scheme, but what else could he have done? His desire for Nicholas hadn't vanished completely. He could still remember him so vividly. He then recalled another fantasy he had. For some reason the two of them were at lake, the moon shined above them and it was a starlit night. They splashed around in the lake and Nicholas delivered boisterous laughter.

He was teasing Vincent by pulling him close and whispering seductive words in his ear, and pulling away laughing. The odd thing was Vincent didn't understand what he was saying. And Nicholas knew this, he swam over and embraced Nicholas and wrapped his legs around him. The two of them kissed as Vincent ran his hands all over Nicholas's body pressing himself against him, wanting more. His erection caused Nicholas to arch his back signaling Vincent to enter him.

It was happening; they in their own world of paradise more like a paradise of pleasure. The two drifted off into this pleasure until they could feel the orgasms coming. Vincent wanted to cry out in pleasure but it was soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He snapped out his fantasy with the feeling of annoyance. He reluctantly forced himself out bed and went downstairs slowly. He peeked outside the window to see who it was and it no one other than Macy.

She wasn't wearing her usual maid's uniform; she in a sky blue dress and her hair was pulled into ponytail with a sky blue scrunchi. Vincent opened the door and saw that she was more cheerful than usual.

"Hi, what have you been up to lately?" She said smiling widely.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about certain things. That's all. Why are so happy today?"

"I managed to get out of work today. I called in sick." She said giggling.

"You did, won't Sephiroth be angry?"

"I think he was a little annoyed, but what can you do? There are just some days when I don't feel like going to work, you know what I mean?"

Vincent thought about this for a moment, and could understand this feeling very well. But he had never pretended to be sick just get out work. He always went to work, even when didn't want to. He wasn't someone who allows himself a break even when he needed one. Perhaps this was another form of self punishment.

Macy stepped inside and as usual Vincent led her into the parlor.

"So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she said tightening her ponytail.

Vincent sucked in his breath, scared of the thought of telling her that he failed trying to fight Sephiroth's seduction. But he was more afraid of the possibility that she may already know.

"I wish I could tell you what happened, but I can't bring myself to do such." Vincent said sadly. He looked into Macy's big wondrous eyes to find some evidence of disappointment. But he found nothing.

"He won you over, didn't he?" She asked softly.

He didn't respond, he went over to the window and gazed at Sephiroth's estate.

"Don't feel bad, he does this to everyone. But the sad thing is people give up too easily. And when people give up, it's only a victory for him." She said putting her hands on his shoulders. Vincent could feel her head against his back he turned and face her and lifted her chin. He gazed into her eyes and could see the sympathy in them. It was so innocent and honest. What came over him at this moment Vincent will never understand, he kissed Macy on the cheek and then he slowly kissed her on the lips. She was inexperienced in this kind of sensual pleasure. Vincent had to guide her in this wonderful act. He caressed his lips with hers and pulled away slightly and then he would kiss more passionately. He ran his tongue across her lips it into her mouth. She obeyed allowing his tongue into her mouth. He heard her moan softly at the feeling of his soft lips and tongue. Then she pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong? Weren't you enjoying this moment?" Vincent said, but he didn't understand what he saying.

"Yes, but we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You know why. We just can't. Besides you still have to sort your feelings." Macy said.

As much as Vincent hated hearing this, he knew she was correct. He stroked her cheek with his hand as if to say 'you will soon come to your senses my darling.'

"Alright, I understand. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's just that, with the way things are right now..."

"There is no need for you to explain, I understand." Vincent said.

"Good, besides if mother were to ever find out I kissed you or even done something beyond that she would probably disown me." Macy said bitterly.

"Disown you? Isn't that a little harsh?"

"You don't understand my mother. In fact, no one does. She would be very angry with you and me."

"Wait a moment Macy. Who is your mother?"

"You've met her. I know you have. Everyone in this town knows who she is."

Vincent stared at her quizzically. Then he came soon came to the realization of who her mother was.

"Not Millie, your mother is Millie?"

Macy nodded. And Vincent stood back to get better a look at her. Yes, she did have some of Millie's features. She had the same brown hair and she resembled Millie even more when it was pulled back into a bun. He couldn't believe Macy was her daughter. Then he wondered if Millie looked like Macy when she was her age.

"I can't believe it. It can't be true. The two of you are so different, you seem happy all the time and she just seems so angry and bitter all the time." Vincent said.

"I know. But you would be bitter too after what she's been through." Macy said.

"Been through? Your mother had a difficult life?"

"Sort of. You see, when my mother was younger people always rejected her. I know why, too." Macy went over and sat down on the couch.

"Why is she bitter? Was she badly mistreated in the family?" Vincent asked.

"My two older aunts were special to my grandmother simply because they were pretty. But when my mother was born, she turned out to be just an average looking child and my grandmother didn't like this."

"Why?"

"Whenever my grandmother went out in public with my aunts everyone would admire how pretty they were. People would stop and just fawn all over them. And because of this, my grandmother would get some form acknowledgement. My grandmother liked the attention 'she' was getting. She liked hearing people say 'You should be very proud, these are the most beautiful girls I ever saw' my mother acted as if she were the one responsible for my aunts beauty. But she wasn't like this with my mother; she hated how my mother looked. She hated how no one paid any attention to 'her' when she was with my mother. The sad thing is that my grandmother thought my mother was too stupid to noticed how people weren't paying attention her. But my mother did know, and she knew it was because she wasn't pretty. When my mother was about six or seven, she was in the kitchen one day eating dinner. My grandmother was just staring at her with all this contempt. Then right out the blue she just said, 'Why did you have to be so ugly?'

"From then on, my mother tried to do everything in her power to get some kind of recognition. The only she could do this was to excel in school. And my mother did. Ever since she was in secondary school, she did well in every subject. My mother never in her school career failed a test. She always scored high marks, simply because she studied a lot. Anything intellectually stimulating my mother took on with enthusiasm. And my mother was an avid reader. She could read a novel with fifteen hundred words or more and would be finished reading it within days."

Macy eyes became filled with so much pride. Vincent could now see that she loved and respected her mother quite a bit.

"But this still did not satisfy my grandmother. The only thing my mother could do was excel more in school. When my mother was seventeen years old, she was voted class president. She was so happy, but when she got home to deliver the news my grandmother she only derided her. 'You think that just because your president you want to walk around with this high opinion of yourself. Well let me tell you, you're nothing and you will always be nothing!'

"From that time on, my mother quite trying. Her grades and test scores fell rapidly and then my mother quite school. After that, people only pitied my mother. Whenever she would enter a relationship, it was only out of pity. And if it weren't pity, people would simply toss her aside. So, the only two options my had was either pity or be with no one at all. She of course chose pity or else I wouldn't be here. But in the end, she was rejected."

Macy stood up and walked over to the window. Vincent could tell from the look on her face that she refused to feel sorry for her mother. He knew that Macy had a strong admiration for Millie.

"I see, so, how is your mother now?"

"She is way overprotective of me. And she doesn't like the idea of me working for Sephiroth. I have to remain here with her. If I don't she would see this as rejection." Macy said as she headed for the door.

"Well, alright."

"We'll have to deal with Sephiroth real soon. Until then, tootles." Macy stepped outside but to her shock Millie was standing right in front of her.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Macy cried.

"I will ask the questions. What were you doing at this freaks house?"

"Mother he's not a freak. He's my best friend."

"Just get in the house. I'm very angry with you right now, girl!"

Macy unwillingly obeyed her mother and slowly went inside her house with her head lowered. And then Millie stuck her finger in Vincent's face.

"You stay away from my daughter! I don't want your bad ways to rub off on her."

"You have nothing to worry about, ma'am. I would never hurt your daughter." Vincent said very calmly.

"Well alright."

"By the way, have you read any good books lately?" Vincent asked.

Vincent could see the look in Millie's face, and then shut the door.

"Oh, so she was really reading the newspaper all that time."

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it's kind of steering away from the actual story, but what can I do?


	9. chapter 8

On with the story. Enjoy everyone!!!!!!!

Vincent was beginning to see things differently now. The story of Millie was probably more heartbreaking than what Macy had told him. And, now he was beginning to re-examine his feelings. The kiss that had occurred between him and Macy took over a vast portion of his mind. He didn't understand why this simple act had happened. And he didn't understand why he would like the act to happen again. Sephiroth on the other hand was someone who had to be dealt with in a very short time. And Vincent still hadn't come up with a scheme.

Vincent was relaxing in warm bath he drew to feel some sense of serenity. His desire for Nicholas was going to fade slowly. But what could he do about this? Weeks have passed and things were changing. He for the first time had no desire to visit Sephiroth. There of course had been nights in which he still fantasized about him. It made Vincent very angry to think that Sephiroth had been correct, correct that his desire for him would not vanish. And Vincent was angry at himself for this desire.

He wanted to sink into the warm water and forget everything that was happening around him. He soon came to realization as to why he confined himself in his coffin. It was to avoid all the drama that happened in the world. It was to get away from everything and end any kind of hurt he may have brought on to anyone. Most importantly, it was indeed a way of punishment.

Vincent pictured Macy in her sky blue dress. He pictured her in her ponytail. He recalled the innocence in her face. The thing that touches him the most was when she defended him when her mother lashed out. The words "He's not a freak, he's my best friend" ranged through his ears. Never in his life had anyone ever considered him their best friend. He soon felt something for Macy. Vincent suddenly wanted to know Macy, know her as a person. He wanted to know what kind of food she enjoyed, what her favorite color was, and what her thoughts and were on everything.

He got out the bathtub when he noticed his fingers and toes were becoming raisins. He jerked the cork out the drain and watched as the water left the tub. Grabbing the dark red towel from the rack Vincent blankly stared at his reflection. He liked what he saw, he didn't realize his dark black almost came down to his waist, and his skin was as smooth as ever. Women would envy him for his lovely skin. Wrapping the towel around him, Vincent headed for his room and only gazed out the window. There were no townspeople out except for Millie. She was on the porch reading a very thick book. And it appeared she was half way through it.

Everything Macy said was true, but why would she lie? Vincent acknowledged the fact that he may be able to hold an intelligent conversation with Millie. Unlike most of the townspeople who stuck with old primitive ways of thinking. He imagined Macy in her maids' uniform cleaning the marbled floors of Sephiroth's estate, answering his every whim. The thought angered Vincent, the thought of Macy working for Sephiroth. Even though she was treated well, he still didn't approve.

His train of thought was interrupted when he saw Sephiroth step out of his estate. Instead of intense desire, he felt nothing but intense rage. He hated him, and he wanted nothing more than to bring him to knees. What he saw next was Sephiroth walking off his porch and going over to Millie's. She didn't look up from her book, but Vincent had the feeling that she knew he was approaching. Vincent looked on as to what was going to happen.

He couldn't make out what Sephiroth was saying but he knew he was greeting her. Millie didn't look up form her reading. A few moments after mindless chatting from Sephiroth, she finally looked up. Judging from the look on her face it seemed liked she was angry because Vincent noticed a flush of redness come over her face. Or was she blushing?

Whatever she was feeling, she stood up and faced Sephiroth. The two of them were talking and Vincent made out only a little of what he was saying. The words "lust" and "desire" were heard. Redness flushed over Millie's face once again and Vincent knew it wasn't anger. Then Millie started yelling. The words "disgusting homosexual", "manipulating bastard", and "horny dog" were heard from Millie along with several curse words.

Sephiroth only laughed, and walked off the porch. Millie threw her book at him and it hit Sephiroth in the back. He only turned around and picked up the book. Vincent heard him say.

"_Atlas Shrugged by Ayn Rand._ Good book, but I don't know if I agree with her philosophy." He said as he dropped the book and went inside of his estate. Millie didn't pick up the book she just went inside. Vincent knew she was upset. He wanted to go over her house and comfort her. But wouldn't this be an act of pity? She had enough of that. What she needed was friend, not someone who would only feel sorry for her. Vincent decided to go over and to at least find out what Sephiroth had said to her.

He quickly got dressed but didn't bother to dry his wet hair. Rushing out the Nibelhiem mansion he ran on over to Millie's house. Knocking on the door very loudly, he waited as it took several moments for her to come to the door. When she finally arrived at the door there was there was nothing but the expression of mixed emotions.

"Hello Millie, I just came over because I saw what happened." He said trying hard not to stammer.

Vincent could tell she was contemplating on weather or not she should let him in. He was practically begging Millie to let him in with his eyes. After awhile, she reluctantly allowed him entry. As he walked in, the house smelled of garlic and bread. He suspected that she was or rather 'is' cooking. He looked across the living room and saw a large display of pictures. The ones of the little girl he knew had been Macy. But the pictures were displayed in a chronological order. So as he moved further down the rows of pictures, the pictures were older looking, which could only mean that the pictures of the young girls had been Millie and her older sisters.

It was the three of them; Millie was in the middle in a white dress, he knew it was Millie because, although she was not an ugly child, her sisters had very large and lively eyes. Their hair appeared to have more locks as opposed to Millie's simple straight hair. Which had been in two French braids? Her sister's hair was tied into pigtails with white silk ribbons. There dresses were white too, but they were more detailed in design and had lace around the hems. Millie's expression was very solemn. She was an unhappy child.

"You may sit here." Millie said bluntly. She was pointing at the large brown sofa. He sat down as Millie went to go make tea.

"You keep a lot of pictures, I see." Vincent said trying to make conversation.

She didn't respond.

"So, what does your typical day consist of?"

"I don't do much." Millie said. "So, you saw what happened between me and that.......person."

"Yes, I did. You seemed upset. I know you happen to notice that I haven't been going to Sephiroth's estate."

Millie grimaced when Vincent said 'Sephiroth', but she nodded.

"Listen, I know you don't like the idea of Macy working for......him. And I know you don't like me much because you think I'm a homosexual." Vincent suddenly stopped when he saw the expression on Millie's face.

"You mean you're not a homosexual. But...you let him...."

"I know, Millie. But that is something you must try to realize. He has this power, a power that enables him to get people under his spell. I'm his first male victim." Vincent hated those words as soon as he said them. But it was the truth, and he knew it was possible to have sexual feelings towards members of the same sex.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. I shouldn't have come to that conclusion." Millie said as she went over to the whistling tea kettle.

"It's quite alright. So what did he say to you?"

"He told me how he had this desire to.....well, I would tell you exactly what he said, but I don't feel comfortable, but he was talking about oral sex. And....I....."

"I know, and I don't need to you to tell me what he said to you. I heard enough. The only thing I want is to get back at him, beat him at his own game. He needs to know that he doesn't have as much power as he thought he had."

Millie poured the hot water in the teacups and dipped in the tea bags. And poured in sugar and honey.

"Thank you."

Suddenly Macy burst in, panting heavily, the apron of her maid's uniform was off and her hair down. She looked like she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Millie said rushing over to her.

"I know about the things he said to you Ma, and when I confronted him about he denied everything. And then he fired me!" Macy wailed. The sight of seeing her ball like this broke Vincent's heart. But at this moment he felt completely helpless.

"Oh, sweetie. Everything will be alright. I didn't like the idea of you working for him anyway." Millie said soothingly. Macy didn't respond she ran upstairs to her room, as Millie sighed.

"I will go talk to her, if it's alright with you." Vincent said. Millie only nodded. "Her room is down the hall to your right."

He followed Millie's directions and found her room. She was on her bed sobbing. Her room was decorated with white and baby blue. It was almost like a child's room although Macy was in her early to mid-twenties. Vincent sat next to her and stroked her back.

"Stop crying Macy, we'll get him, soon." Vincent felt her tremble under his touch. She sat up and looked at him.

"How, when?" Macy said.

"I don't know." Vincent whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"You're very beautiful. Did you ever know that?" He said.

Macy said nothing, she only wiped the tears from her face.

Vincent brought her face close to his and gently kissed her. Macy didn't stop him. He deepened the kiss, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Vincent gently nudged his tongue against her lips; she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry. Vincent moved his hands underneath Macy's uniform; she suddenly froze and broke from the kiss.

"I don't know." She said.

"Let me guide you." He said caressing her legs. He reached under her uniform and gently tugged at her panties. "It'll be wonderful." He said and then giving her a reassuring kiss. He pulled down her panties and kissed her stomach, he then moved down to her thighs and then he suddenly caressed her womanhood with his tongue. Macy moaned softly. Whispering how wonderful his tongue felt. He continued to lick and suck as she tried to keep herself from moaning any louder.

"Ahhhh, Vincent." She whispered. "Ohhh." She felt herself come and gave one final moan.

"Lovely, wasn't it?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. So, ummmm, did you like how I tasted?" She asked blushing. But Vincent only laughed. He brought her close and held her.

"Macy, I need your help. I want you to help me get back at Sephiroth since you most of his secrets. We can defeat him."

"I'm willing to help, and I think I have some ideas. What nerve did he have to fire me? After the way he spoke to my mother, and then denies it."

Vincent kissed her on head as felt relived he didn't have to come up with a plan after all.

I'm sorry about this chapter being so long. And I'm sorry for delaying the war. But I haven't thought of anything yet, so bear with me. But I hope you are enjoying this story.


	10. chapter 9

I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!!

Macy, Vincent, and Millie were sitting in the kitchen. It was dark out, and there were cookies baking in the oven. The time has finally come for them to even the score with Sephiroth. Macy had so much on Sephiroth and she soon became a key player in the whole operation. It would take awhile to bring him down; out witting him was going to be an arduous task. Vincent continued to stare at Macy lovingly; he loved the way her face looked when she was thinking. Her face was so solemn and beautiful. He never knew Macy could be the serious type.

"I know what I can do; I can break into Sephiroth's estate and steal his journals. He writes in them every once in a while, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't write about his feelings."

"Macy, dear, I don't know if I want you breaking into people's houses." Millie said.

"Oh, ma, I'm doing this because Sephiroth has to stop treating people like some sort of…..of….well I don't know. But it's wrong and he needs to learn a lesson."

"My, my, sometimes I don't know about you girl. When you were little, you were such a handful for teachers and some ofthe townspeople." Millie said.

"A handful?" Vincent asked with great interest.

"Yes, she was…as matter of fact I can tell you a story when…"

"Ma!" Macy shouted. "Please you're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry my dear, but you were." Millie said giggling.

Macy let out a loud frustrated groan.

"As much as I would like to hear this story, we really need to focus on some sort of plan. I'm now ashamed to admit that I was Turk, we came up with all sorts of schemes to….never mind all that. Please continue." Vincent said

"Yes, thank you. Now as I was saying. There is a place where Sephiroth keeps his journals. While I was cleaning one day I happened to stumble on this place. I didn't look through them because I just started working for Sephiroth and I didn't realize what he was doing until later on."

Vincent wasn't all that surprised that Sephiroth kept journals. Even though he expected more from Macy, this was a good start. The only thing they had to do was get into his estate and go and get the journals.

"Yes, Macy. But we have to have some sort of timing. When is the best time to sneak into his estate?"

"The best time to do it is when he has a guest over. He will be too busy seducing her or him. That's when we can sneak in. He doesn't keep his journals in the same room where he seduces."

"Ahhhh." Vincent said. "When can we do this?"

"Vincent, baby. Haven't you've been paying attention? Sephiroth already has a new victim. And it's a man."

"We could probably pull this off tonight; his guest may come over. Now all we have to do is figure out how were going to get in." Macy said.

The oven timer went off and Millie went over and pulled the cookies out. The smell of cookies soon filled the house. Vincent hadn't experienced that kind of sweet smell in so many years. It put him at ease. Millie allowed the hot cookies cool off and she went to over the cabinet and took out three large glasses.

"Macy dear, have you thought about the consequences if you're caught?"

"No, ma I haven't," she said.

"Well, I will only tell you that the two of you will have to suffer the consequences of your actions. It's important that you be careful. Especially now, since there are people from out town here."

"Out of town? What do you mean? Ma, please tell me that you haven't been listening to the townspeople."

"Macy everything the townspeople say aren't always gossip and rumors. There are some people here. I don't know why they're here, but I know its important business." Millie said.

"Have you heard what kind of business?" Vincent asked.

"No, but since it's likely to be important, I don't you two giving this town a bad name by breaking into people's houses."

"Ma everything will be fine. Besides, I wish you would be more supportive. Especially after the way Sephiroth spoke to you."

Millie only sighed as she poured milk into the tall glasses and served them. Vincent knew Millie was right, but he wanted to get back at Sephiroth. He took a sip of milk and helped himself to four cookies. Millie smiled in delight.

"Ma loves to bake." Macy said.

**Scene Shift, Please.**

The evening had approached as Macy and Vincent went over their plan again. Throughout the day, Vincent heard the rumors about the people who were in Nibelhiem. He wondered if they were from the Shinra. He could also see that Sephiroth wasn't at his estate. He had to be, of course hunting for his victim. Macy was wearing black and so was Vincent, the two of them had gathered equipment for the break in. It was rather exciting for him. He hadn't done this since he belonged to the Turks.

"Okay, so here's what were gonna do. That room where Sephiroth keeps his journals is the third floor of his estate. There's a tree blocking the window, and we have to climb itto get in." Macy said.

This plan wasn't as elaborate as most of the plans Vincent pulled when he was a Turk. He didn't even think he was committing a crime. Although breaking and entering is a crime. This of course made him realize the extent of the dirty deeds. He put on his black gloves and grabbed the rope. Macy was tightening her pony tail; he would love to see her hair down. Vincent just became aware that he had not seen her without her hair being in a pony tail.

"We can't leave out the front door. We'll go out the back and circle around. When we do that, we should be on the side of Sephiroth's estate. And that tree should be there, too."

"Well, it sounds like you have everything under control. But this is only the beginning." Vincent leaned over and slowly kissed Macy on the mouth.

"Oh my, why do you do these things to me?"

"Things, what kind of things?"

"You know what I mean. Turning me on like that."

"Oh, I see. Macy, I cannot help it, perhaps I like doing those things to you." Vincent said.

The two headed out the back door. It was a quiet out and now dark. The townspeople weren't sitting on their porches; Vincent knew this because he didn't hear any loud talking or laughter. A cool breeze swept over them and the sound of crickets rang through their ears. Walking through the long grass and weeds was not an easy task. Considering that most of the houses had no backyards. And the two had push hanging branches out their way. It took about fifteen to twenty minutes to reach the estate and as Macy had predicted there was a large tree.

The third floor didn't seem all that high up to Vincent, but there was no other way to get in.

"So, you want to go first?" Vincent asked

"Yes, I'll go. Hold this." She said handing him a crow bar that will be used to open the window.

Macy took the long rope and swung it around rapidly and soon tossed it up to the highest branch.

"I'm ready, are you?"

"There's no need for you to ask, my darling."

He handed Macy the crow bar and she was soon making her way up. Vincent was impressed by her strong will. He loved her determination, and he soon realized how fortunate he was to have her.

"Okay, now it's your turn!" She said

Vincent grasped the thick rope and pulled himself up the tree. He didn't know that it would be this difficult, at least not for him. Macy made it look so easy when she climbed. After awhile he finally made it as Macy was prying the window open.

"And that's about it." She said as the window came open.

Vincent made his way up finally and followed Macy into the room.

The room was dark and she went over to switch on the light. It was a fairly small room. More like a study room, Vincent thought. There were shelves of books, and a closet.

"Okay, this isn't good."

"Why do you say that?" Vincent asked.

"He must've rearranged the room. We have to 'really' look."

Vincent heaved a deep sigh of frustration.

"Do you remember what they look like or how many there were exactly?"

"Yes, I do. So don't worry too much. We have to start searching now." Macy said.

She immediately began to scan the book shelves.

"They were leather, I know that. I think they were brown and black. Whichever book you see that doesn't have a label on it that should be one of his journals. Gosh, I'm beginning to wonder if he did this on purpose." Macy said.

Vincent didn't like hearing this, but he knew it was a possibility. Sephiroth could have known something; he could've picked up on something. But rearranging the room could've just been a random act, nothing out of the ordinary. He scanned the bookshelves searching. He saw a lot of interesting titles. Even though most of them were about the Shinra, it was information he never would have access to, even though he was once a Turk.

Vincent even noticed that some of the books were about the Ancients. He would like to have read them, but the two were pressed for time.

"I think I found them." Macy said squatting down and pulling out two books.

"Are you certain those are it?"

"Yes," she said flipping through the pages. "These are it, because I can see the entries. Well now that we have them, we better get going. I'll return them when were done."

"It's four of them?" Vincent asked noticing that Macy grabbed two more of the journals.

"Yes, we can finish reading them we just have to stay up late."

Vincent didn't like hearing this either. But he would stay up late anyway.

Macy immediately went out of the window and Vincent followed. It wasn't much of a struggle going down the tree as it was going up.

They were soon back at Macy's house and they went into the kitchen and tossed the journals on the table.

"Whoa, no wonder Sephiroth is so skilled." Macy said examining the thickness of the journals.

"Let's get started." Vincent said almost reluctantly.

They sat down at the table and Macy went to get snacks. She also made some coffee.

Vincent picked up a journal and began reading a small introduction.

_I am writing this to explain my next move. Or moves. I have been coming with ways to increase my abilities. . . . . _

Vincent thought this was incredibly tedious. So he decided to skip a head a few pages. The journal soon became interesting. Some pages were describing his sexual fantasies, which Vincent found to be quite enjoyable. Soon, Macy was the second journal. She seemed a little shocked at what she read.

"Vincent, this the point in which he discovers his desire for men. This was more interesting. Read through most of the journal and finally picked the last one. It wasn't as thick as the last three. Macy was strangely quiet, she seemed to be enthralled. But for some reason Vincent sensed there was something wrong.

"Macy my darling, are you alright?"

"We should have read these in order. This is Sephiroth's current journal."

"So what's wrong?"

Macy was silent; he could see that she was thinking about her answer.

"Macy what is it?"

"You told me about Nicholas some time ago. I know you remember."

"Yes, go on."

"Those people from out of town. There are from the Shinra." Macy said quietly once more.

Vincent almost knew what Macy was saying. But he didn't want to become fully aware.

"He wants Nicholas. That man he's trying to seduce now is Nicholas." She said.

He did not want to react simply because he did not know how to react. He soon realized that he wasn't wrong in thinking that those people were from the Shinra. The Turks.

"Nicholas." Vincent said without sounding angry.

"We've already lost Macy. What can we do?"

"No Vincent, don't say that. We'll just have to try harder." She said.

"But it's Nicholas. He could use that against me. Now I hate him now more than ever." Vincent said coldly.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was the best I could do. But this is only the beginning.


End file.
